William Shakespeares Journal
by CoveredAvenger
Summary: This is my idea of how Shakespeare got the inspiration of Romeo&Juliet. Some Facts but mostly made up. Disclaimer - I Do not own Shakespeare, Romeo&Juliet or his family.2nd Fanfic only.R&R! T just incase! One-shot, short story
1. Chapter 1

**_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._**

**_Romeo & Juliet - Prologue _**

**Chapter 1**

**William Shakespeare is my name, it is 1584, I am eighteen years of age, and I live in Stratford-upon-Avon. This is my personal Journal. The piece of script you have just read is the Prologue of my new play. Romeo and Juliet. It is about a pair of star-cross'd lovers as they go to many lengths to try to pursue their love. **

**This is the story of my inspiration of Romeo and Juliet, I hope you get to understand how much this play means to me.**

**Dear Diary, **

**It all started when I met her, on a brisk January morning, in 1582. Annaliese Herondale, my sister Joan's closest friend, and my younger brother Gilbert's future wife, (although he didn't know this at the time). But alas I could not love her, for she was just a lass, fourteen at the most, and I was sixteen.**

**"Good morrow, Joan, Gilbert, and who is this? May I ask?" I asked, looking at the beautiful and stunning girl in front of me. With Long Orange Locks of hair and eyes blue as the midday sky. She was breath taking.**

**"Good Morrow to you as well, brother." Gilbert greeted me. "May I introduce, Miss Annaliese Herondale, she has just travelled here from London. Joan insisted Miss Herondale should stay with us. And of course Mother and Father agreed." **

**"A pleasure to meet you Miss." I greeted her politely, with a smile "My, what a long and tiring journey that must have been. You must be exhausted!"**

**"It is also a pleasure, Mister...?" Said a melodic voice. I imagined myself sitting for hours listening to that voice, falling asleep as she sang me a song. Drifting into the darkness that is sleep- No! I mentally shouted at myself, concentrate William!**

**"William, Miss. William Shakespeare." I answered her as coolly as I could, hoping she wouldn't realise I was staring at her, while trying to make a good first impression.**

**"Like I said, a pleasure sir. I thank you for your concern; it was a long journey, although I do feel slightly tired. Your sister has offered me her room to stay in, if I would like to, but I would not want you to go to too much trouble. Very kind your family are. You must be so proud." She replied with grace.**

**"Do you want me to escort you to your new bedroom? We have a spare room in the attic." I asked holding out my arm**

**"Why thank-you Sir." She said with a quick, perfect curtsy and a dazzling smile, that seemed to radiate warmth and light, and took hold of my outstretched arm.**

**"Please, call me William." I said and showed her out of the room.**

**That night was the first night I met her in the forest outside our house, everyone and everything, was sleeping. There was no sound, silence. I could only hear my heartbeat and the blood rushing in my ears, all I could see was my cold breath. Then she stepped into the light, it was the most beautiful thing I had seen. Long Orange hair fell down onto her shoulders in soft curls.**

**"Didn't your Mother Ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Annaliese asked me with a Giggle.**

**"Yes she did. She told me not to stare at someone who is...Different. But she never told me I couldn't stare at a gorgeous young Lass." I answered, smiling when she blushed a deep red.**

**"Stop, you're making me blush." She Laughed**

**"You look Beautiful when you blush." I told her Honestly**

**After that we just laid on the grass and Talked, while staring into each other's eyes. As we departed I gave her a quick, sweet peck on the cheek. Then waited until she was out of sight and started walking home.**

**This continued for 2 years, little did we know that we were being watched. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today has been a Beautiful and Sunny day. I went for a Stroll in the Park with Annaliese. We have grown to be very close friends over the 2 years she has lived with us. Most people think we are just close friends, But they don't realise we are much closer than they think. **_

_**Today there was also some 'Great' News. My brother Gilbert has been in a relationship with Annaliese for a good 3 months. Now he has decided he wants to tie the knot. He has asked for her hand in marriage. Of course Annaliese agreed, but I could see it in her eyes that this is not what she wanted, nor who she wanted to marry and settle down with. But Annaliese is such a kind person, that she didn't have the heart decline, or tell him about us and our 'Relationship'.**_

_**My mother was so pleased; he was the first of her children to marry, even if they were only 16. **_

_**And Me, You ask? I put on my best fake smile and said "Congratulations Brother. I hope you two will be very happy. Now if you'll excuse me." Then walked out of the room with every one staring at me.**_

_**I walked outside, climbed the tree we used to play on as children, and just sat there staring into the river that was near us. **_

"_**William-" A soft voice said from under the tree. They startled me so I ended up in the river as I had fallen out of the tree. I around as I got up, and realised It had gotten dark, I hadn't realised how long I had been sat there. **_

_**When I lifted my head, to see who had startled me, I looked into the Perfect blue eyes that I would know anywhere. **_

"_**William! Are you alright? You must be freezing! Please accept my apologies! I didn't –"**_

"_**Peace Annaliese. I am fine, slightly cold but unharmed." I said cutting her off "You just startled me, that's all."**_

"_**Promise you're Okay?" **_

"_**Promise." I assured her**_

"_**Good, right let's get you inside now, before you get a cold. Everyone's been so worried about you. When you just disappeared like that." She said giving me a hug, not minding that her dress was getting wet. **_

_**When we returned home, Mother was fussing around getting fresh clothes out for me and Annaliese, while Father was boiling some water for a cup of tea. What I didn't notice was Gilbert Glaring at me from the hallway where no one would see him. What I didn't realise was, he knew. He knew about me and Annaliese and he didn't know how long he could hold onto his calm Façade for. **_

_**Me and Annaliese Met that night. Same time. Same place. Again we just sat for hours, until we saw the Morning light slowly turning the sky slight pink-grey colour. Again we were watched with jealously that we were unaware of.**_

* * *

**A/N - Again im sorry its short but, it is a short story! Review Please and tell me what you think! **

**Cheers**

**Ellisha x  
**

**.-CoveredAvenger-.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_**I love you." I said one night, a week before the Wedding, just as Annaliese was leaving. "I love you with all my heart, and I can't bear it to see you marry my brother." **_

"_**William, you know you're the love of my life. My one true love. My knight in shining armour. My prince, come to rescue me from the castle. The owner of the key to my Heart. You are the one and only love in my life. Nothing can change that." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. **_

_**Clap, Clap, Clap. "Well isn't this a Lovely scene. My brother and his love of his life. Oh apart from the fact that the love of your life, just happens to be my Fiancé." Said Gilbert, stepping out from behind a tree.**_

"_**Gilbert-"Annaliese started**_

"_**Silence! I have nothing to say to you other than that you are a lying cheating scumbag and I never want to see your face again!" Gilbert Shouted.**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A LADY THAT WAY!" I roared at him. **_

"_**I will speak to her the way I want to! And she is far from a Lady!" **_

_**This was not going well at all. But neither of us heard Annaliese shouting at us to stop.**_

"_**Bring out your sword Gilbert and we shall settle this like men." I told Gilbert while drawing my sword, and pointing straight at His chest.**_

"_**Deal." Was all he said before lunging, But I was quicker and cut his arm. He screamed and lashed out, thus cutting my cheek. I felt the hot, sticky blood running down my cheek and onto my neck. Now I was angry!**_

_**I was too quick for him and he didn't see me strike his hand, I cut his wrist and his hand fell from his arm, sword still in hand. The point of my sword was positioned at his neck, one slight bit of pressure and he would be dead. **_

_**I was too full of rage, and Gilbert Full of Fear, to notice Annaliese had Gilbert's dropped Sword. **_

"_**Kill me then Brother, if you have the nerve. You were never that violent of a person, you wouldn't even kill a rabbit for meat! So go on, kill me. There's nothing for me to live for anymore. You've already stolen my Fiancé; I bet the child is yours as well." He spat at me **_

_**This made me stop. Child, she was Pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?**_

"_**You're lying!" I screamed while adding more pressure to the sword.**_

"_**Am I? Ask her then!" He shouted in pain.**_

_**As I turned to ask her, I didn't notice Gilbert move. Until he was behind me, strangling me and I was being lifted off the ground. I dropped the sword and he released me. I fell to the floor gasping for air, while Annaliese screamed.**_

_**He grabbed the sword and pointed it against my neck, while I lay on the floor.**_

"_**How do you like it now? Being taunted, your death a hairs breadth away?" He asked with venom leaking into his voice. **_

_**This time when Annaliese screamed, a blood curdling shriek, we turned around. Only to find her on the floor in a pool of her own blood, the sword hilt protruding from her, where her heart should be. Her beautiful blue eyes open, but unseeing.**_

_**Gilbert immediately started weeping, sobs breaking through him, shaking him, as he held the body of his dead fiancé.**_

_**I, though, stayed dry-eyed. As I knew we soon shall meet again in the afterlife. I saw Gilbert go to grab the sword and tried to stop him, but I was too late, my brother had already plunged the sword into him. I Held Gilbert as he died, "I'm so sorry William. Tell the Family I love them." He managed to choke out. **_

"_**Shhh. Peace brother." I said as Gilberts Heart gave one final thud, and was then still. I laid him next to Annaliese and closed their eyes, so they looked like they were sleeping.**_

"_**Goodbye My brother, Goodbye My love."I said sad and heartbroken.**_

_**Love makes Liars out of us, and in the end it destroys all.**_

_**

* * *

**_**So that was the end of that story. It was short i know, but i only did it in 3 english lessons!**

**tell me what you think please x**

**Cheers **

**Ellisha .-CoveredAvenger-.  
**


End file.
